Blood Thirst
by derekdols14
Summary: When eight complete strangers are invited to a mansion to play a game that could potentially change their lives forever, they fight to grasp the prize before the dangers of elimination reveal why they were really invited to the mansion.
1. Chapter 1

The day is calm. The sun sets in the east as a light breeze brushes through the leaves of the oak trees. A mansion sits on top of a large hill. Two black limos drive up the hill. The limos pull up in front of the mansion. The mansion  
is alone. No other houses in sight. A fountain lays in the center of the front yard with a statue of what looks like a vampire above it. The drivers seat door opens on both limos. Two drivers walk out of them; one in each. Both of them wear tuxedos  
with black shoes. They each open the doors of their limos. Some people start to exit the limos. Four guys in the first limo, four girls in the other. The first guy to exit the limo is a tall man with brown, spiked up hair and a plain, red shirt with  
dark jeans. He looks at the mansion in awe.  
"Who's ready to paaaarty?!" Another guy asks as he exits the limo. This man wears a blue tank top and shorts with long, blonde hair.  
"I'm pumped! You?" The blonde man asks the brunette.  
"Sure I guess..." The brunette says to the blonde man, still in awe from the mansion's sight. Another man exits the limo. He wears jean suspenders with a white t-shirt underneath and red hair. Freckles are scattered across his face. He wears a rancher  
hat with big brown boots.  
"Howdy everyone!" The red head yells out to the two guys.  
"I can already see the description for my post!" Another man yells out as he exits the limo. This man has black hair that flows to the side. He wears shades and a black shirt with jeans. He pulls out an iPhone and takes a selfie in front of the mansion.  
"Straight to Instagram..." The man says as he starts to type on his phone.  
"You brought a phone?" The blonde man asks the black haired man.  
"I thought we weren't supposed to bring phones?" The brunette asks the black haired man.  
"Screw rules..." The black haired man says as he takes more pictures of the front yard. All of the men seem to be in their twenties or thirties, also all being Caucasian. A blue and a pink mat sit in front of the front doors to the mansion.  
"Blue all the way!" The blonde haired man says as he jumps onto the blue mat. The brunette rolls his eyes at the blonde haired man.  
"Typical men... Always blue..." The brunette says to himself.  
"This place is very different from the farm back home." The red head says as he stands on the blue mat. A woman walks out of the other limo. She has blonde hair with gold earrings and a gold coat with gold leggings. She carries a gold purse with a small,  
beige chihuahua inside of it.  
"Hey guys!" The woman yells out to the men with a flirtatious wink.  
"Ready to have some fun?"  
"Yeeeeaaaahhhh!" The blonde man yells out while nudging the blonde girl.  
"Nice dog." The black haired man says to the blonde haired woman. "Thanks. His name is Nibbles." The blonde woman says as she pets the chihuahua sitting inside of her purse. Another woman exits the limo. She has short, brown hair in pigtails with glasses.  
She wears a white collar shirt with purple polka dots and purple jeans.  
"Hi everyone!" The brunette yells out while skipping to the pink mat. Another woman exits the limo. She wears a plaid shirt with skinny jeans. She flips back her red braids as she walks onto the pink mat.  
"Glad to be here..." The girl says as she looks to the brunette man. She starts to tremble with her movements. Her face turns red as she hides the blushing with her hands. One last woman exits the limo. She has long, black hair with a leopard jacket with  
a black shirt under it. She also wears black jeans with a black chain bracelet on her left hand.  
"Hey competitors!" The black haired woman yells out as she laughs at the sound of her own fake voiced introduction. She walks to the pink mat in awe.  
"Nice suite!" The black haired woman screams with excitement.  
"Where's the host?"  
"Who needs a host when you've got me here?" The blonde man says to the black haired woman. The blonde haired woman looks at the situation with jealousy. All of the women are also Caucasian and in their twenties or thirties.  
"How about we go around and say our names?" The blonde woman requests to the group.  
"Well I'm Ashton." The brunette man says as he looks to the group.  
"I'm Katie." The red haired woman says while flipping her braids.  
"I'm Christopher." The blonde man says while winking at the black haired woman.  
"I'm Sophia." The brunette woman says while adjusting her glasses.  
"I'm Melody." The black haired woman says as she winks at Christopher.  
"I'm Sarah." The blonde haired woman says as she pets Nibbles.  
"Howdy folks! I'm Ralph!" The red head man says. He snaps his suspenders to the others.  
"From the west to the east!" Ralph yells out.  
"I'm Chet." The black haired man says as he eyes his phone's screen.  
"Aren't you supposed to keep your phones at home?" Katie asks Chet with a nervous expression.  
"Who cares!" Chet yells out.  
"Someone's gotta update their social media status..."  
"I brought my phone too." Sarah says as she takes out three iPhones.  
"Well... I brought some of my phones..."  
"Some of your phones?!" Ralph asks in shock.  
"I only got a flip phone! And that's all the way back home!"  
"Enough phone talk guys." Ashton orders the group.  
"The host is coming."  
A limo pulls up to the driveway. The driver gets out of his seat and opens the trunk. He takes out a wheelie and sets it on the ground. Next he takes out a large coffin and sets it on the wheelie.  
"Ew! Dead body!" Sarah yells out as she covers Nibbles' eyes. The driver struggles to wheel the coffin in front of the guests. Everyone looks at the situation in shock. The driver gets back into his limo and drives away as the other two limos follow him.  
"Who wants corpse for dinner?" Melody asks the group. Sophia laughs. Chet rolls his eyes. All of a sudden, the coffin opens up and a middle aged man with a brown beard and a tuxedo jumps out. Everyone screams with shock. The man starts to laugh.  
"That wasn't funny!" Sarah yells to the man.  
"You scared Nibbles half to death!"  
"Sure it was Nibbles..." Ashton says with a grin.  
"Welcome guests to your new home for the next ten days!" The man yells out.  
"Ten days?! I thought it was one night!" Sophia yells out.  
"That's where you're all wrong!" The man yells as he jumps out of the coffin. The man snaps his fingers. A butler walks out of the front doors and wheels the coffin into the mansion.  
"I didn't bring the right stuff for this!" Sarah screams with rage.  
"I only brought three phones, a purse, my dog, dog food, makeup, hairspray, a brush, an extra outfit, and sunglasses!"  
Everyone looks at her with shock.  
"Let me guess! Daddies girl?" Melody asks Sarah with a grin.  
"Shut up!" Sarah yells as she nudges Melody away from her.  
"Guests! No need to fight! We have all of the clothes you need in the mansion!" The man announces to the group.  
"It better be the brand I use or you'll end up back in that coffin!" Sarah yells out in a fit.  
"So what's even the game? I only know that we're here to play a game for money." Ralph asks the man.  
"I will get to that later tonight." The man says.  
"For now, my name is CD."  
"CD?" Katie asks.  
"What's it short for?" Katie asks.  
"Your rooms are inside! Please enter the mansion!" CD orders the guests.  
"Didn't answer my question but okay..." Katie says to herself. A large man with a tuxedo exits the mansion and starts a line to get in. He starts checking Christopher's body for anything suspicious. He gives Christopher a thumbs up and lets him in.  
"Crap. I have three phones..." Sarah whispers to Chet.  
"I've got one too." Chet whispers back to Sarah with a nervous expression. Everyone gets checked except for Chet and Sarah.  
"I get to bring my dog, right?" Sarah asks the large man. The man puts his thumbs up as he gives Sarah her dog and digs through her purse. He takes out her phones. While she tries coming up with an excuse, Chet takes out his phone and slides it into the  
entrance. The phone slides behind the front door.  
"I get my phones and that's that!" Sarah yells out to the large man. The large man throws the phones onto the ground. They all shatter and break. Sarah screams at the top of her lungs.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sarah asks with anger. The large man gives her back her purse and pushes her inside.  
"I've got nothing dude." Chet says to the large man. The large man checks him and finds nothing. He lets him in.  
"Thanks bro." Chet says to the large man as he silently sneaks his phone from behind the door to his pocket.


	2. Chapter Two

Everyone has settled in their rooms. Chet has hidden his phone in a cabinet, Sarah has fed Nibbles, and Ashton has taken a nap. Christopher walks out of his room and knocks on Sarah's door. She opens it and smiles.

"Hey." Sarah says to him with a wink. She pulls him into her room.

"Yeah!" Christopher yells out. Katie and Sophia walk by the room with disgust.

"Gross." Sophia says to herself.

"I know right?" Katie says with a shrug. They walk down the hall.

"So what brings you here?" Katie asks Sophia.

"I'm not really here to win the game. I'm more here to make some friends." Sophia says to Katie.

"I don't have many friends back home so it would be nice to make some here."

"Well you've already got a new friend." Katie says with a smile. Sophia smiles back.

"It would be nice to win the money though..." Sophia says.

"There it is!" Katie yells out to Sophia. They both start to laugh.

"Well I'm going to get ready for dinner tonight." Katie says to Sophia.

"Alright. See you soon buddy!" Sophia yells as she skips through the hallway back to her room. Katie smiles at the sight and walks into her room.

Ralph walks down the hallway. He notices noises coming from Sarah's room. He creaks open the door to see Sarah and Christopher kissing on the bed.

"Time for Ol' Ralph to play the game before it even starts." Ralph says to himself as he walks down the hallway to Melody's room. He knocks on Melody's door.

"Who is it?!" Melody asks with an annoyed voice.

"Someone to show you something you'd like to see." Ralph says through the door. Melody immediately opens the door.

"What is it?" Melody asks Ralph. Ralph leads Melody down the hall to Sarah's room.

"See for yourself..." Ralph says as he creaks open the door and then walks away back to his room with a grin. Melody looks through the crack and screams. She storms into the room with rage.

"I thought we were together Christopher!" Melody yells at Christopher.

"We never were, never will." Christopher says as he pushes Melody away.

"Players!" Melody yells to both of them. Sarah looks at the situation with shock. Melody walks out of the room.

"I never liked you anyways!" Melody screams as she slams the door behind her.

The time is 6:34 PM. Everyone sits on the dinner table with CD at the head of it. Silence spreads across the room.

"Can we get on with the game now?" Melody asks CD with a snare.

"Someone is cranky, huh?" CD asks Melody. Ralph grins.

"We haven't even started dessert yet. I'll explain during that." CD announces.

"So how was everyone's day today?" CD asks the group.

"I took a nap." Ashton says with a smile. Chet laughs and smiles at Ashton.

"I laid out by the pool with Christopher." Sarah brags to everyone.

"Yeah! After he cheated on me for whatever you are!" Melody screams with anger.

"No need for fights guys." Sophia says as she puts her retainer back in her mouth.

"Can't we all be friends?"

"Not with her." Sarah says as she points at Melody. Melody rolls her eyes. The large man from before enters the room with a chocolate lava cake.

"Ah, dessert!" CD says with a smile.

The large man sets the cake in the middle of the table.

"You're lucky you're not in your boss's coffin." Sarah says to the large man with a snare. Everyone gets a piece of cake.

"Now for the game, huh?" CD asks the group.

"Finally." Katie says with a sigh.

"This game is called Blood Thirst." CD says to the group.

"As you can already tell, there is four different hair colors in this room."

Everyone looks around at each other.

"Your partner is the person with the same hair color as you." CD says. Christopher and Sarah looks at each other with grins.

"Every day there will be a challenge for you all to compete in. The team that does the worst is up for elimination." CD explains.

"Elimination?" Melody asks.

"The two that are up for elimination can't vote. But the others will vote to decide which of them leaves the game for good." CD says to the group.

"And that includes leaving the mansion as well."

Everyone looks at each other.

"I know who I'm voting for..." Melody says with anger.

"Once a team is down to one, what happens?" Ralph asks CD.

"They will join the team that got first place in the previous challenge." CD responds.

"Alright..." Ralph says as he looks to Melody.

"When's the first challenge?" Ashton asks CD.

"After tomorrow's breakfast." CD says as he finishes the last bites of his cake.

"Until then, good night guests." CD says to the group as he walks away with the large man.

"Team meeting! Now!" Melody yells to Chet as she pulls him out of the room.

"Let the games begin." Katie says to the group.


	3. Chapter Three

The sun rises up in the north. Christopher silently walks out of Sarah's room and walks down the hallway.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ralph asks Christopher as he jumps out of his room.

"Uh... No?" Christopher questions.

"I really gotta go.."

"Listen Christopher. I'll keep your little secret to myself as long as we make sure that one of the other teams lose today's challenge." Ralph explains to Christopher.

"I guess I can manage that..." Christopher says quietly.

"Alright. Have a hardy day." Ralph says as he closes his door.

"We have to make sure the blondes lose today, got it?!" Melody asks Chet with rage.

"Why are you so against Christopher? You guys didn't even date!" Chet wonders.

"Because he's a player that needs to be taught a lesson." Melody responds.

"It doesn't matter which team loses. As long as it isn't us... Or the brunettes." Chet says quietly.

"Why the brunettes?" Melody asks Chet.

"I don't know..." Chet says while blushing.

"Ah, I see... You like Sophia!" Melody yells out.

"What?! No!" Chet answers.

"Then why?" Melody wonders.

"Let's go eat breakfast." Chet orders as he walks out of the room.

"I'm not done with you Chet!" Melody yells out with a smile.

The breakfast room is bright. A large, wooden able sits in the middle of it. Bay windows spread across the wall. A selection of pancakes, waffles, eggs, fruit, toast, orange juice, hot chocolate, and coffee are scattered on the table.

"Mmmm..." Sophia says while rubbing we hands together.

"Wanna sit together?" Katie asks Sophia with excitement while grabbing a plate.

"Sure!" Sophia yells out while scooping out some scrambled eggs. Everyone splits up into groups. The first group consists of Katie and Sophia. The second group consists of Chet, Ralph, and Melody. The third group consists of Christopher, Sarah, and  
Nibbles.

The final "group" consists of just Ashton. Christopher and Sarah seem to be on a date with Nibbles as the third wheel. Katie and Sophia seem to be telling each other stories. Chet, Ralph, and Melody seem to be strategizing. Ashton seems to be reading  
/a book in the corner table of the library.

"So what do you think about that Ralph guy?" Christopher asks Sarah.

"I don't know... A gross country guy?" Sarah says while feeding Nibbles a strawberry.

"He saw me walking to my room this morning." Christopher whispers to Sarah.

"And?" Sarah asks.

"He said he wouldn't tell anyone about last night if we made sure his team didn't lose." Christopher responds quietly. Nibbles starts to scratch behind his ear.

"Can we trust him?" Sarah wonders.

"Not while he knows our secret." Christopher whispers.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to win anyways." Sarah says while sipping out of some hot coffee.

"And then my mom was like; OMG! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR ROOM!" Sophia yells out. Katie starts to laugh.

"You really tried to paint your room pink?" Katie asks Sophia with shock.

"I did stupid things when I was five what can I say?" Sophia says with a grin while adjusting her glasses.

"Now to game talk... I was wondering if you would want to form an alliance?" Katie asks Sophia.

"Oh, of course!" Sophia yells out.

"But we should be careful about the other power duo in the game."

Sophia points at Christopher and Sarah.

"Yeah, we better watch out for them." Katie says while dipping her toast into her fried eggs.

"So boys. As long as us three stick together nothing will go wrong." Melody says to Chet and Ralph.

"Together like glue." Ralph says while raising his hand.

"That's what my pappy used to say."

"Used to say?" Chet asks in confusion.

"He past away a couple of years ago..." Ralph says quietly with a frown. Chet pats him on his back.

"Sorry to hear that." Chet says.

"Yeah, that must suck." Melody adds.

"It's okay. He's in a better place now." Ralph states.

"I'll be right back." Chet says as he gets off his seat. He walks away and into the library.

"What's his problem?" Ralph asks Melody.

"He's got a disease." Melody says.

"Really? Which one?" Ralph asks.

"Love sick." Melody says quietly with a smile.

Chet walks into the library. Ashton is eating some toast while reading a book. He sips out of some hot chocolate.

"Hey." Chet says to Ashton as he sits down next to him.

"Hi." Ashton says as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

"What's up?"

"Well you seemed lonely." Chet states.

"I thought I could keep you company."

Ashton smiles at Chet.

"Well thanks for thinking about me... But I think I'll pass. I need to read right now." Ashton says with a smile. Chet frowns.

"Oh... Ok. That's fine. I'll see you soon." Chet says as he waves to Ashton and walks away.

"Yeah. See you soon." Ashton says with a smile.


	4. Chapter Four

"Guests! May I have your attention please!" CD yells out to the guests from the living room. Everyone walks into the living room and takes a seat on the velvet couches.

"I hope you all slept well last night." CD says to everyone.

"Some more than others." Ralph says as he looks at Christopher. Christopher frowns.

"Today is day two of the competition where one of you will leave the mansion tonight." CD says to the others. Sophia looks at Katie with a nervous expression.

"There are outfit changes for all of you in your rooms. I will see you all in the backyard for your first challenge." CD announces as he walks out of the room.

"Let's do this!" Chet yells out as him and Melody high five each other. Everyone exits the room except for Chet and Ashton.

"Good luck today." Chet says to Ashton on his way out.

"You too." Ashton says with a smile. Chet smiles back and walks off to change for the first challenge.

CD is outside in the backyard. The back door opens as everyone runs out of the mansion. The men have muscle shirts with bandanas and shorts while the women have tank tops with bandanas and short shorts. Each person has the same outfit,

other than the colors. The red heads have red everything, the black haired people have black everything, and so on. The backyard has a large pool in it. Pool toys are seen at the bottom of the pool. Three are red, three are yellow, three are black,  
/and three are brown.

"Welcome to your first challenge!" CD yells out with enthusiasm.

"For today's challenge, team members will take turns in a relay style jumping into the pool to collect the team's pool toys. Once gotten them all, the person who only got one pool toy will have to jump off of the very tall, 20 feet tall diving board.  
/Last team to complete this goes to the chopping block." CD explains.

"Is the diving board safe?" Sarah asks with fear.

"It's all safe. Don't worry." CD says to everyone.

"I'll give you all a minute to strategize."

"Alright. I'm not jumping so I'll go first." Melody says to Chet.

"That's cool." Chet responds.

"Right now we have to make sure the blondes get taken down." Ralph says to Katie.

"Why them?" Katie wonders.

"They slept together last night. That's a hardcore alliance." Ralph whispers.

"Alright, I'll take them down." Katie says with a grin.

"I can't believe we don't get swimsuits for this challenge." Sarah says with a fit.

"It's okay babe. As long as we ignore everything around us we'll win." Christopher states.

"Fine. But you're jumping off the diving board." Sarah orders.

"Okay fine." Christopher responds.

"What do you want to do?" Ashton asks Sophia.

"I'm scared of heights! I can't jump!" Sophia yells out with fear.

"Okay, Okay. I'll jump." Ashton says with relief.

"Alright competitors! On your mark!" CD yells out. Ralph looks o Christopher with a grin. Christopher ignores him.

"Get set!"

Chet looks to Ashton and smiles. Ashton looks back with a game face on.

"Go!"

Sarah, Melody, Ralph, and Sophia jump into the pool. Water splashes everywhere. Melody immediately pushes herself to the bottom of the pool. Sophia struggles to dive down. Sarah comes back up with a brown pool toy.

"Wrong toy!" Christopher yells out.

"Sorry I ant see underwater!" Sarah yells out as she dives back in and throws the brown pool toy across the pool. Ralph and Melody come back up with the correct pool toys and jump out of the pool. Sophia swims across the pool to grab the brown pool  
toy.

Chet and Katie jump into the pool to start diving. Sophia grabs the brown pool toy and swims back to her teammate.

"Cmon Sophia!" Ashton yells out.

Sarah jumps out of the water with a yellow pool toy.

"Lucky guess." Sarah says as she swims back. Ashton jumps into the pool as Katie helps push Sophia out of the pool. Chet jumps out of the water with a black pool toy.

"Boo ya!" Chet screams as he switched places with Melody. Christopher jumps into the pool just after Melody does. Sophia tags Ashton as he dives into the pool.

"The current scores are (Yellow: 1) (Red: 1) (Black: 2) (Brown: 1)" CD announces. Katie and Melody jump back up with the correct colored pool toys. They climb out of the pool to tag their partners. Ralph jumps into the pool to retrieve his final pool  
/toy.

"Go! Go! Go!" Melody orders Chet. Chet runs across the side of the pool and slips. His head hits the hard, slippery ground. Blood comes from the back of his head.

"Ow!" Chet yells out. Ashton tags out with Sophia and runs to the scene.

"You okay?" Ashton ask Chet.

"Ow..." Chet says to himself as he covers his head. While waiting, Melody notices CD's eyes are bulging. CD starts to rub his eyes and look away from the scene.

"Hmmm..." Melody says to herself.

Ashton carries Chet to the diving board ladder.

"That's all I can do! Sorry in advance!" Ashton yells out as he speed walks back to the pool. Christopher jumps out of the pool with a pool toy as Sarah dives in.

"Current scores are (Black: 3) (Brown: 2) (Red: 2) (Yellow: 2)" CD announces. Sophia struggles to swim. Ralph pushes Sarah out of the way and splashes her in the face with water. Sarah screams. Ralph dives down and back up with a pool toy. Chet slowly  
/climbs the diving board ladder.

"You can do it Sophia!" Ashton cheers to Sophia. Ralph gets out of the pool and tags Katie. Katie speed walks to the diving board ladder. Chet finally reaches the top with Katie shortly behind her. Chet looks at the height and gets scared.

"Cmon! You can do it!" Ashton yells out to Sophia. Chet smiles and jumps off the diving board and into the pool.

"Black team is safe!" CD announces. Melody screams with excitement. Chet slowly gets out of the pool. Sarah comes back up with a pool toy.

"Wrong color!" Christopher yells out in disappointment. Sarah throws the brown pool toy in her hand to the other side of the pool. Sophia smiles and grabs the pool toy.

"Hurry Sophia!" Ashton yells out. Sophia swims to the edge of the pool as Katie jumps off the diving board and into the water.

"The red team is safe!" CD announces.

"Yeah Katie!" Ralph screams with a smile. Sarah comes out of the pool shortly after Sophia. Both of them speed walk to the diving board. Sophia reaches the diving board ladder first. She starts to climb as Sarah catches up to her.

"Is there rules against harm?!" Sarah asks CD.

"As long as nobody dies." CD responds. Sarah grins and grabs Sophia's leg.

"Run Sophia!" Katie yells out with fear. Sophia looks to Sarah and kicks her in the face. Sarah falls off of the ladder and slams into the ground.

"Babe!" Christopher yells out as he runs to Sarah.

"The truth comes out..." Ralph says to himself. Sophia jumps off of the diving board and into the pool. A large splash puts a smile on Ashton's face.

"Brown team is safe! Yellow team is on the chopping block!" CD yells out.

"That's what you get for trying to kill me!" Sophia yells out to Sarah.

"Wait are you okay?!" Sophia asks Sarah as she crawls out of the pool. Blood streams out of her nose. Cuts are on her legs and arms.

"Oh my god I'm sorry!" Sophia yells out to Sarah. Sarah's tears are visible.

"I'm sorry about the circumstances of this challenge." CD says to everyone with a frown.

"Chet and Sarah will receive immediate medical operation."

"No I don't need it." Chet interrupts CD.

"I just need to rest in bed."

"Alright. Good luck guests. Because tonight, either Sarah or Christopher will be leaving the mansion and the other will join the black team." CD says to the group. The large man shows up and carries Sarah back inside.

"Dang..." Christopher says to himself.

"I guess that's what happens to showmances..." Ralph says to Christopher as he walks inside. Christopher looks at the situation with shock as everyone storms off into the distance.


	5. Chapter Five

Chet sits on his bed using his phone. He looks through his Instagram likes and then goes to the search tab. "CD." Chet types into his phone. Different users show up. All of which being accounts for either a Chris or a Count. Chet looks

at the Count account with curiosity. A fan account shows up for Count Dracula.

"Not the guy I'm looking for..." Chet says to himself. The doorknob turns. Chet quickly hides his phone under his sheets. Ashton walks into the room.

"Am I disturbing you?" Ashton asks Chet.

"No I was just resting." Chet says quietly.

"Cool. Good job out there." Ashton says to Chet as he sits on the foot of the bed.

"Thanks. You too." Chet says with a smile.

"I never really asked you. What brings you to the game?" Ashton asks Chet.

"My parents divorced last month so my mom and I haven't done so well lately." Chet says quietly with a frown. Ashton frowns.

"That sucks..." Ashton says quietly.

"I'm just here to meet some new people."

"What kind of people?" Chet asks.

"People that I could love." Ashton says with a smile. Chet smiles back.

"Anyone here match that category?" Chet asks. Ashton smiles and looks into Chet's eyes. Ashton scoots closer to Chet and leans in for a kiss. Inches to Chet's lips, the door opens as Melody storms into the room. Ashton quickly pulls away.

"Chet I need to talk to you!" Melody yells. She looks at Ashton with a confused face. Then she smiles and winks at Chet.

"I can wait." Melody says with a grin.

"No it's okay." Ashton says as he stands up. Chet looks at him confused.

"I was on my way out anyways." Ashton says as he exits the room.

"See you at elimination."

Melody looks at Chet with a smile.

"So..." Melody says as she nudges Chet.

"How did it go?"

"What do you mean?" Chet asks Melody.

"Did you guys hook up?" Melody asks with an excited expression.

"Ew, I'm not gay!" Chet says with a frown.

"Besides, we were just talking about the game."

"Oh. Then I probably shouldn't of told Ralph about your little crush on Ashton." Melody says quietly.

"You did what?!" Chet asks furiously.

"Relax! He's in our alliance!" Melody yells out.

"For now, we need to get the numbers to get rid of Christopher. That player needs a slap to the wrist."

Chet frowns.

"Find your own numbers!" Chet yells out as he storms out of his room. Melody looks at Chet as he walks away with a frown. She sits on Chet's bed. A lump rests below her bottom. She sits up and takes out Chet's phone.

"What the heck..." Melody says to herself as she turns on the phone. A lock screen appears with a picture of Chet with what looks like his mother. Melody's jaw drops as she puts the phone back under the sheets and runs out of the room.

Katie and Sophia lay by the pool, still wearing their wet, challenge outfits.

"Good job teaching Sarah a lesson." Katie says with a smile. Sophia frowns.

"I didn't do that on purpose." Sophia says quietly.

"I just wanted to get her off of me. I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Katie looks at Sophia and then at the diving board.

"I'm sorry..." Katie whispers.

"It's fine..." Sophia answers.

"Who are we voting tonight?" Katie asks.

"Sarah's already hurt enough. I think it's best to put her out of her misery." Sophia responds with a frown.

"Alright." Katie says, looking at Sophia. Melody walks out of the mansion. She sits down next to Katie and Sophia.

"Hey girls. I was wondering if you'd vote for Christopher tonight." Melody says with a smile.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to put Sarah out of her misery?" Katie asks Melody.

"Well yeah, but Christopher is a bigger threat." Melody says.

"We will think about it." Sophia says with a fake smile.

"Okay then." Melody says as she walks back into the mansion.

Christopher, Ashton, Chet, and Ralph all sit in Christopher's room.

"I've called this meeting to go over tonight's elimination." Christopher says as he flips back his hair. Ashton looks at Chet with a smile. Chet quickly looks away with a frown.

"Are you saying we vote out Sarah?" Ralph asks Christopher.

"It sucks but yes." Christopher says with a frown.

"If it makes Melody mad, then okay." Chet says while looking to the ground. Ashton frowns.

"Something wrong with you and Melody?" Ralph asks with a concerned tone. Chet doesn't answer.

"Alrighty then. Sarah it is." Ralph says with no emotion. Chet gets up and leaves the room.

"I'll go talk to him." Ashton says as he walks out of the room. Ashton looks to Chet as he walks down the hallway with very angry movements. Ashton follows him.

"What's wrong?" Ashton asks Chet.

"Leave me alone." Chet says as he continues walking.

"Seriously what's wrong?" Ashton asks.

"I said leave me alone!" Chet yells out. Ralph and Christopher hear the noise and spy on the scene from Christopher's room. Ashton grabs Chet's shoulder. Chet quickly pulls away. Ashton turns Chet around and kisses him. Ralph and Christopher's jaw's  
drop.

Chet pulls away and smiles. Ashton looks into Chet's eyes and smiles back.

"I wanna be that person." Chet says quietly to Ashton. Ashton smiles and nods his head yes.

"Of course." Ashton says quietly. Christopher covers his eyes.

"What just happened?" Christopher whispers to Ralph.

"The start of a new alliance." Ralph whispers while watching the scene with rage.

Sarah and Melody both sit in the lounge.

"How areyou holding up?" Melody asks Sarah.

"Pretty good I guess." Sarah says while scratching Nibbles behind the ear.

"I really want you on my team tomorrow." Melody says with a smile.

"Christopher is playing the field and that needs to stop."

"But he never even liked you." Sarah says with a snare.

"Excuse me?" Melody asks Sarah. Ralph walks into the room.

"Melody. We need to talk in private." Ralph says with a concerned face.

"What's wrong?" Melody asks as she follows Ralph into his room.

"Is there some fight going on between you and Chet?" Ralph asks Melody as he shuts his door.

"No, but he's mad at me for barging in his room during a special moment." Melody answers.

"Special moment?" Ralph wonders.

"He has a crush on Ashton so they were having a moment and I barged in. Don't tell Chet I said that." Melody explains.

"Well your barging in is making him wanna vote out Sarah." Ralph says. Melody frowns.

"Well let's get him back with us. Can you talk to him for me?" Melody asks Ralph.

"Sure." Ralph responds as he leaves the room. Ralph walks into Chet's room. Chet is nowhere to be found. Ralph goes to Ashton's room and knocks on the door.

"Chet?" Ralph asks through the door. No answer. Ralph looks everywhere, but Chet is nowhere to be found. Ralph walks outside to find Ashton swimming with Katie and Sophia.

"Have you seen Chet?" Ralph asks Ashton.

"Last time I saw him he was in the-"

"Hallway." Ralph interrupts. Ashton looks at him surprised. Ralph grins at Ashton and walks back into the mansion. Ashton looks at Ralph with a scared expression.

"Crap..." Ashton whispers to himself.

Chet sits on the table that Ashton was onthat morning. He looks at the large bookshelf. Books are scattered all over the place. Chet notices a large, black book in the center of the bookshelf. He takes out the book to see it's a copy

of Dracula. Chet looks at the cover and then puts the book back. CD walks into the room.

"I see you're eying my collection." CD says to Chet. Chet turns around to look at CD.

"There's definitely some good ones to find in here." CD adds. Chet looks at the Dracula book.

"Quick question." Chet says quietly.

"Why didn't you respond to Melody's question yesterday?"

CD looks at Chet with a pale face.

"Which question?" CD asks with a shiver to his voice.

"What does CD stand for?" Chet asks with a frown. CD puts his hands into his pockets and starts to shake.

"Chris Dockler." CD responds while sweat rolls across his face. The large man immediately comes into the room.

"Elimination in five minutes." The large man says with a deep voice. CD checks his watch and gasps.

"I've got to go. I'll see you soon." CD says as he dashes out of the room. Chet frowns and walks out of the room.


End file.
